endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Atlantic-class
Supercarriers have one weakness that cannot be effectively covered by a carrier battlegroup: they aren't big enough to land big planes, like cargo jets and strategic bombers. And the NAU just solved that. At 1 Trillion USD apiece. No wonder the NAU 'only' built five supercarriers. No, it does not fit through the Panama Canal. And although the class leader was named Atlantic, it was built in California- bred to fight the Pacific war. Class: Secret Weapon Internal designation: Mobile Offshore Base, MOB Displacement: 500,000 tons Number: 1 in 2033: MOB-1000 Atlantic Purpose The Atlantic-class is designed to be an offshore military base, capable of being the staging point for an all-out invasion from the air and the sea. Being a massive target, the NAU protects these MOBs with a complement of eight Enigma-class escort ships, a Mirage-class SCT patrolling the perimeter, an Illusion-class submarine lurking somewhere underwater, and a SHIELD satellite at all times. Which means, you (try to) mess with this guy, and you are in a heap of trouble. Capacity The Atlantic-class has the capability to hold 100 F-22Cs and 10 NH-51s internally, and has an internally-stowed four-boat engineering squadron to fix itself and other friendly ships. In addition to that, it has two full one-kilometer-long airstrips to land just about anything: anything up to the massive Albatross or the high-speed B-29. Anything in the NAU aircraft arsenal. Anti-Surface Suite The Atlantic-class carries a massive Pave Paws-grade X-band AESA radar array, mated to an expanded AEGIS Mk. V Combat Computing system. This provides it with the capability to track ships 300 kilometers away. L-band and S-band AESA radar panels are placed on the sides of the island as well, to provide it with NCTR capability. Onward come the Neptunes! Anti-Air Suite The Atlantic-class's 20MW Naval Pave Paws-AEGIS array allows it to track airborne targets the size of an F-16V Viper at a distance of 750 kilometers. And it can track up to 500 targets at such distances. It can then launch Mk. 196 THAAD missiles or aircraft at such targets. Mk. 196 THAAD (96) The Mk. 196 Terminal High Altitude Area Defense missiles are each cold-launched STAR-48 fueled missiles. It is equipped with a 100kg Tungsten kinetic-kill cap to slice through reentry vehicles with ease. The missile uses ECCM-assisted Active radar homing and secondary IR seeker to make sure the missile hits home. It can reach Mach 12 on its way to Low Earth Orbit, 480km above the Earth's surface. It can blow aircraft out of the sky as well. The Atlantic-class carries 96 of them in triple-packed vertical launch pods, to effectively protect it from ballistic missiles, although sometimes they can be deployed to shred aircraft and satellites. Anti-Submarine Suite Atlantic-class ships carry five EADS SONAR arrays, combined together into a five-point SONAR array to track anything under the surface of the ocean. It can effectively track anything in any direction, and intelligently depth charges and ASW aircraft at threats in the ocean. Upgrades A) Towed SONAR array The problem with SONAR is that it bounces off of the thermocline layer in the water, restricting it to detection of objects above the layer. A towed pressure-hardened EADS SONAR array that is dropped below the thermocline layer solves that problem, making it very difficult for any submarine to sneak up on it. Protection The Atlantic-class is of Hardened Steel construction, protected by a layer of ANCA. ANCA is a combination of Hardened Steel, supramolecular plastics and Kevlar spall liners. This provides it with the capability to reduce the explosive brunt of explosives and spalling, and regenerate holes in the hull, as long as the hole is not too massive. Fully waterproof compartments and a massive array of firefighting and leak-fixing tools are spread all over the ship. The Atlantic-class is also laden with over 100 individual decoy launchers. Its internal hangar bays are protected by three meters of modular hardened steel armor plates, to prevent anything short of a MOP from penetrating. The modular design makes it much easier to return the airstrips to 'fully functional'. Goalkeeper Mk. II (14) The Atlantic-class also carries fourteen Goalkeeper Mk.II CIWS to blow missiles out of the sky with the tried-and-tested GAU-8 Avenger Gatling before they cause any harm. The Goalkeeper Mk. II is fitted with an X-band and Ku-band Fire Control Radar to find and attack targets, and the GAU-8 is fed with a 600-round Sabot drum magazine. Mk. 72 APR (4) The Atlantic-class has the pinnacle of long-ranged CIWS technology as well: the Mk.72 Anti-Projectile Railgun. It is MAWS A-10 light railgun hooked up to a Ku-band and L-band Fire Control Radar. The Mk.72 fires 10mmx80mm Tungsten rods at 10 kilometers per second, providing it with the power to destroy a Kh-200 AShM at 30 kilometers. Missile armor is hopelessly outmatched by this CIWS; however it can only fire once every six seconds. MOBs carries four. Metal Storm CIWS (3) NAU MOBs also carry the Metal Storm CIWS. When 30mm sabots fired at 4,000 rpm is not enough, how about 1,000,000? The launcher keeps six barrages of forty-eight 30mm sabots at once, and only fires the next barrage if the first one failed to disintegrate the target. It is guided by the same Fire Control suite as the Goalkeeper Mk.II. Three are used by the Atlantic. DDCL (34) To provide protection against underwater threats, the Atlantic-class carries thirty-four Defensive Depth Charge Launchers. It is a rotating carousel-style 180mm projectile launcher that shoots 180mm depth charges. They are shot into intercept angle and programmable to select a certain depth or use its nose-mounted MAD detonate its 100lb of high explosive. Potent enough to take out a torpedo, or even blow through the hull of an unlucky submarine. Propulsion The Atlantic-class moves it's massive half-million-ton mass through the water thanks to four General Atomics AB3B4 4th -generation Liquid Fluoride Thorium Reactors which cook up a combined 10 GW of power, providing the ship's ten eight-blade propellers, detection arrays, railguns and electronics. Range is unlimited while cruising at 20 knots- an additional plus is that it has virtually unlimited endurance-'' six months'' of rations and five thousand F-22C Super Raptor sorties are carried on-board. Category:Blog posts